Dragon Bal O
by Race Baj 2.0
Summary: This is a custom series fic I made, set around 200 years after the Cell Saga. 9th chapter, Klikk continues his fights in the tournament.
1. Music

Hey all these are the songs used in my fan fic, this page may be updated, and I will post about the update in a chapter. Anyway without further ado, here it is.

  
  


~VS Destiny~

~Written by Brad Rach (me) Not yet performed~

~Featured in Chapter 2~

  
  


The Highway, the road of life

Dealing with pain, and mortal strife

Never give up, the path is rough

but I will be stronger, I will grow tough

  
  


Gunna be stronger!

I got hold of my destiny

I refuse to believe

That it has control over me!

  
  
  
  


~Underdog~

~Performed By Audio Adrenalin, not sure who wrote it~

~Featured in Chapter 7~

I am so weak and I'm so tired   
It's hard for me to   
Find enough strength to feed the fires   
That fuel my ego   
And consequently all my pride has all but died   
Which leaves me   
Down on my knees   
Back to the place I   
Should have started from   
  
Been beat up   
Been broken down   
Nowhere but up   
When you're face down   
On the ground   
I'm in last place   
If I place at all   
But there's hope for this underdog !   
That's the way, uh-huh, we like it!   
That's the way, uh-huh, we like it!   
You can call me the underdog   
  
I'm in this race to win a prize   
The odds against me   
The world has plans for my demise   
What they don't see   
Is that a winner is not judged by his small size   
But by the substitute he picks to run the race   
And mine's already won 

  
  


Been beat up   
Been broken down   
Nowhere but up   
When you're face down   
On the ground   
I'm in last place   
If I place at all   
But there's hope for this underdog !   
That's the way, uh-huh, we like it!   
That's the way, uh-huh, we like it!   
That's the way, uh-huh, we like it!   
That's the way, uh-huh, we like it!


	2. Chapter 1: Starting All Over Again

Hey all, this is Dragon Ball O (O stands for original) It will be a series that follows after DBZ. It's never fully explained how long after, but it's roughly been 200 years since the Cell saga. The first chapter may not be as good as the others but still please read. Anyway most of the Series is done already and I will release a part every three days to build 'suspense' and give me more time to write. So without further ado, please read and review. 

  
  
  
  


Liana quivered as she walked down the dark forest pathway. A sense about her knew something was wrong. Liana was a merchant and was riding atop a wagon pulled by a small, but strong, lizard creature called an Olia. She sold weaponry among the towns, the fighters normally bought some of the extensive selection and she made good money. She was 22, slightly short, had light brown hair. Liana looked around quickly, Olias ran if threatened and she didn't want to be stuck in the midst of robbers while her only escape ran off leaving her and the goods unprotected. Suddenly a blast came from the forest and smashed into the Olia, knocking it down and taking it out. Liana screamed and knew she was in trouble. She took out a sword from the back of her wagon and stood up, waiting for the inevitable. Three men, all dressed in black robes walked out of the forest clearing. The one in front had dark blue hair and the other two were hooded. The leader seemed about 29 and carried a wooden staff.

"S-Stay back!" Liana shrieked trying not to sound scared, but she failed. 

"Quiet!" The hooded figure on the left gave the wagon a sharp kick, breaking a whole in the side of it.

"Stop!" Liana leaped at the leader and he quickly grabbed her out of the air by her neck and threw her to the side. The leader moved toward the wagon and ripped the top of it off and began searching inside. Suddenly a violent scream came from outside the clearing. The three warriors looked around and in a split second shot, a young warrior ran into the clearing and speared the larger of the two fighters. The fighter stood up and it was seen who he was. He was a tall man, about 24, with brown hair spiked straight up, a few of his bangs hung down but they were dyed purple. He wore a black T-shirt and a brown jacket over top, and had brown cargo pants on. He certainly didn't look like a fighter.

"What the-" The second hooded man was cut off by the fighter's lightning fast kick to his stomach. The leader leaped into the air and hovered there.

"You fools, he is a mere mortal, stop him." The leader shouted and the two jumped back to regroup.

"I am sorry." The Warrior started as he jumped into the wagon and grabbed two long thin swords. "But I must soil your weapons." The warrior leaped at the two attackers. They side stepped him and one gave him a chop to the neck, and the other a sharp kick to the stomach that sent him flying. He got back to his feet however and this time moved quickly enough to stab one of them in the left shoulder and with the other sword he stabbed his stomach. The remaining attacker came at the Warrior and threw a punch, but he ducked and side stepped out of the way and swung swiftly and sliced the attacker's head clean off.

"Two good soldiers dead and I didn't even find it." The Leader of the group of robbers gave a scoff as the two men lay in pools of blood. A white Aura surrounded him and he flew off.

"How?" The Rescuing warrior stared in amazement as he watched his opponent fly.

"You saved me." The Liana hugged him out of her joy.

"What?" The Warrior looked over.

"Thank you."

"Oh, it's not a big deal, I am sorry about your wagon, and that I ruined these." He held up the swords.

"It's not a problem, you seem good with them, why don't you keep them?"

"Oh, thanks."

"It's the least I can do after you saved my swords and possibly my life." Liana seemed to overstate the importance of the rescue by the Warrior gave a slight smile. "Wait a minute . . . you're- your Klikk Zoku! I saw you fight at the World Martial Arts tournament!"

"Umm yeah, I didn't do too well." Klikk was slightly ashamed.

"You made it to the Semi-Finals."

"I was still beaten." Klikk stated.

"Wow . . . why did you save me?" She asked.

"Because you needed help." Klikk shrugged.

"Umm listen why don't I give you a ride into town?" Liana asked.

"I guess." Klikk nodded and sat up on the wagon. Liana walked over to the Olia which had gotten up and she checked to see if it was ok.

  
  


Klikk and Liana drove along the forest road. Liana and Klikk had both given proper introductions, and they were now traveling along the rough roads. Liana hated doing this but her capsule truck didn't work in the forest areas, they were too bumpy to support.

"So what are you doing out here?" Liana finally asked after awhile.

"Huh? Oh, well I am trying to become stronger and I decided I would walk across the land to find an inner power."

"Oooh sounds Mystical." Liana laughed. "Well I dunno if you're interested but rumor has it there is a man called Gohan who lives around here."

"Gohan?" Klikk questioned.

"Yeah, legend says he fought against Cell." Liana stated.

"Cell?" Klikk scoffed "That's a Myth, it didn't happen, it's just some stuff people made up."

"Actually explorers claim to have found proof." Liana reasoned. 

"Oh please, Hercule was just a fighter who everyone loved so much that they made up stories of how great he was." Klikk argued. "Anyway if this Gohan was alive during the fight against Cell he would be very old, that was 200 years ago!"

"Legend says Gohan was granted eternal life by the Kais until he accomplished a goal." Liana explained.

"The Kais? Oh don't get me started on that!" Klikk groaned.

"Well you were the one who talked about finding an inner power by walking, if you really believe so strongly that its all a fairy tale why don't you go check it out." Liana snapped.

"I will then!" Klikk shot back angrily. They both sighed and then Klikk looked at Liana.

"I'm sorry... I yelled." He said, not wanting to apologize that much.

"Its alright. Listen when we get to town where are you going to be staying?" Liana asked.

"I'll get put up in a hotel." Klikk explained the situation.

"Umm well, if you ever want to get together for a... thank you dinner I live at this address." Liana handed Klikk a card.

"So you live in this city?"

"Umm yeah I travel a lot though so I have a capsule home but..."

"You don't feel like you belong there?" Klikk asked.

"Yeah... that's exactly it."

"I feel like that everywhere." A small smile crossed Klikk's face.

"That's kind of sad." Liana gave sympathies.

"Not really, I know no other, so I am at peace. Listen Liana... I have decided to go see Gohan, it may serve to be a good idea..."

"That's great, if you need any help-"

"That's ok but I must do that myself."

"I understand."

"I am going to leave tomorrow."

"Alright but... be careful."

"I could say the same to you." Klikk laughed, lightening the mood.

"Oh yes." Liana smiled, she hadn't known Klikk for long but she was very grateful to him.

  
  


Klikk awoke early the next day. He strapped a sword to his side and on his back and walked out of the hotel. Outside he saw Liana, who had insisted on seeing him off. 

"Umm, hi." Klikk smiled.

"Hi." Liana smirked at Klikk's uncomfortableness. 

"Listen uh, thanks again for the swords." He gestured to his waist and back.

"It's the least I can do after you saved me."

"It wasn't that big." Klikk shrugged sheepishly.

"Well goodbye."

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind, look me up if you ever come back here."

"I will." Klikk smiled.

"Goodbye." Liana gave Klikk a kiss on the cheek, to which he was greatly surprised. "For good luck."

"Of course, well... goodbye." Klikk through a small capsule onto the ground and after the smoke cleared a motorcycle had taken its place. Klikk stepped on the bike and rode off into the sun.

"Sayonara Klikk Zoku."

  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Old Son Gohan?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Ichizo and Klikk are creations of mine.

Authors note: Alright the story really picks up after this chapter, I hope you enjoy. I will add a Archive chapter that holds move lists, character descriptions, things like that.

  
  


Klikk barely watched the dirt path of the forest as he rolled down it on his motor cycle. The radio blared the song VS. Destiny. Song plays in the background Klikk thought to himself as he rolled over the top of a steep hill, and down the other side. Klikk rounded a corner on his bike, and his thoughts became to him as aloud as if he was talking.

'Could the stories be true?' Klikk was so unaware at what was happening he could not tell whether he was speaking aloud or thinking. 'I must believe or why would I be here?' Klikk tried to reason with himself but to no avail. 'Liana said there is a village on the first left path, that's a day away, someone there might know where exactly 'Gohan' lives.' Klikk's bike slid in a patch of loose dirt. He then realized it was already mid day. Klikk looked around him, he had arrived at the fork in the road, this was where he was supposed to turn left. Klikk moved his bike down the left path. Song has stopped now

Klikk drove without any interruption for awhile when suddenly he heard a small boy scream. Klikk stopped the bike and made note of the sound, it was coming from the right forward and right direction. Klikk drove his bike straight into the thick bush, and it ripped at his face. He tried to get a barring on where the sound was and he stopped. He placed a set of goggles on his face and moved in the direction that he heard the screaming. The screaming turned to a wailing cry as Klikk moved as fast as he could down the direction. Klikk hit a bump and his head was forced down, and when he looked up he saw himself drive straight off a cliff. Klikk immediately hit a button and the cycle became a capsule again, Klikk grabbed it out of the air and held it tight in his hand as he flew towards the hilly ground below. He tucked himself into a roll and went straight through a thick brush into a clearing. He saw the source of the crying. A small boy, no more then 7 was tied to a tree. Klikk stuck the capsule into his pocket and put on a smile. "Are you ok?" He asked the small boy. The boy continued to cry and then Klikk realized why. Across the clearing were a pack of Wolf creatures. They were larger then normal wolves, but weren't uncommon in those parts. Klikk took the swords from his back and side and got into a position to fight. there were 5 wolfs, and once leaped at him, faster then Klikk expected. He jumped fairly high into the air and landed perfectly on the wolf's head. With his two swords he stabbed the creature in the back and it slid forward, stopping at the child's feet, which made him scream even harder. Klikk cringed and turned around to see the boy, but when he did a wolf leaped on him from behind. Klikk felt the creatures stabbing claws and he leapt to his feet, the wolf falling off in the process. Klikk turned to it and stabbed, striking the wolf deep in his head. Klikk noticed the other three wolfs had stuck back, and he sized the opportunity. "Death Spear Strike." Klikk shouted as he ran at the creature and tackled it to the ground, positioning his head under the wolf's, and shattering it's jaw as he tackled him onto a rock. The other two wolves leaped at Klikk as he got up, and in a striking motioned he stabbed both with one of his swords, each impaled in the chest by the blades. Klikk gave a sigh and walked over to the shaking child, he cut the ropes and the child fell to his knees whimpering. The boy was average size for a 7 year old and had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a brown shirt and pants, torn and very dirty. "Its ok." Klikk comforted the boy. "Why were you out here."

"M- My village." The child cried.

"Your village put you out here?" Klikk was disgusted.

"When the animals come to attack they lead them away, and leave someone behind for the attacking animals to kill for food." The child sobbed.

"And they left you out here?"

"Mother and Father said if I was really important the Kais would save me, and they did." The child smiled.

"I am not a Kai nor sent by them." Klikk sighed. "But you are important... however I don't think its safe to bring you back to your village."

"Wh-what?"

'The poor child is only 8 at the most, he doesn't understand what his parents have done to him.' Klikk thought to himself. "I think maybe we should find some people to take care of you."

"What about Mother and Father."

"... child what's your name?" Klikk asked, his heart breaking for the poor boy.

"My name is Ichizo."

"Ichizo... your Mother and Father left you out here, as if their lives are more important then your's." Klikk tried to explain. 

"Mother and Father are more important." Ichizo stated.

"Who told you that?"

"Father."

"Oh dear... listen Ichizo... you are a young child, you have your life ahead of you... no life is worth more then a child's life."

"But then why would Mother and Father lie to me." Klikk sighed at the boy's ignorance of the situation. 

'Maybe they care for him more then I think...' Klikk tried to convince himself. 'But leaving a child to die is inexcusable.' "Ichizo would you like a ride?"

"I am not supposed to get a ride with strangers." Klikk was beginning to get frustrated.

"My name is Klikk Zoku and I just saved your life, now were not strangers." Klikk picked up Ichizo who seemed willing to go with him and slowly walked up the steep hill. After a few minutes of walking he reached about a 10, foot cliff, Ichizo hung on tight and Klikk jumped onto a small rock about two feet up and jumped off that and got one hand on the edge of the cliff. He was able to help Ichizo to the top of the cliff and then slowly pulled himself up. The two were standing in a path Klikk had made with his bike, and Klikk dropped his capsule that brought back his bike. Klikk got on and Ichizo sat on the back and the two drove off.

  
  


"So why did you help me?" Ichizo finally asked after awhile. The two were driving down a dirt path and had mostly made it out of the forest.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Klikk answered not looking back.

"Father says there is no right or wrong, right it what's best for you at the time."

"And that's why you were tied to that tree."

"I... had to protect my family." Ichizo reasoned.

"By being a meal for a pack of wolves? You would have protected them for a few minutes and the wolves would have went back for them."

"I was protecting them."

"Ichizo, if your father said the right thing, is what's best for you at the time, then by his reason, 'protecting your family' by being tied to that tree was the wrong thing to do." Klikk sighed.

"But... Father is always right isn't he?"

"Not always Ichizo" Klikk gave up and shrugged. 

  
  


Klikk and Ichizo arrived at a small cottage that Ichizo spotted off the path. Klikk pulled off his bike and Ichizo got off, happy to have a rest.

"Sorry it was such a long ride kid." Klikk said.

"That's alright, it was neat to ride one."

"I'm gunna see if we can stay the night here, it will get dark fast."

"Alright Mr. Klikk."

"...Just Klikk, Mr. Makes me sound old." Klikk smiled a bit and knocked on the door. It was slowly opened by a very old man, wobbling on a black cane.

"Hello?" The old man said.

"Yeah, my name is Klikk, and there is no town in sight and we need a place to stay." Klikk explained.

"Say no more, come inside." The old man opened the door and Klikk walked in.

"Thank you." Klikk bowed, then gave Ichizo a nudge, who in turn bowed. Ichizo and Klikk then introduced themselves properly as the entered the small house.

"So do you want anything to eat?" The old man said, slowly walking over to a stove.

"Oh boy!" Ichizo ran over and looked at what was on the stove, the old man laughed.

"So much like me when I was a boy. But sit down." The old man nodded towards his table and Klikk and Ichizo sat down as the old man brought over a pot and a few bowls. He put a large amount of rice onto the three bowls and Ichizo and him began eating very quickly immediately, while Klikk had more of a... mannered approach. "There aren't many towns around here." The old man said. "What brings you two out here."

"Well Ichizo's story is complicated, and I could tell you later." Klikk began, a bit hesitant. "And me... I'm not totally sure myself why but I'm searching for someone named Gohan."

"Perfect!" The old man immediately stood up and clapped his hand. "You're here. I have waited many years for you."

"What?" Klikk was surprised.

"I am Gohan, you have come because you want training." Gohan gave a big smile.

"But how do I know-"

"That I'm really him? I am the Gohan who fought and defeated Cell, I am over 200 years old and yes there is an explanation for that."

"But the Legends say Hercule defeated Cell." Ichizo said slightly confused.

"The Legends say Hercule did a lot of things he never did."

"But-" Ichizo was cut off by Klikk.

"Let him talk Ichizo, he is either crazy or telling the truth."

"Oh! I have it, I have it! I know how I can prove it to you" Gohan wobbled over to Klikk, who by now was standing. "Hit me."

"What?" Klikk was confused.

"Strike me and I shall easily take the hit."

"I am not going to hit an old-" Klikk was cut off by Gohan hitting him on the head with his staff. Klikk was angered and out of instinct immediately through a punch at Gohan, and stuck him in the face. Gohan's head went back a bit with the blow and Klikk stepped back in horror at what he had done. "I'm sorry, I'm-"

"I give you credit, you are stronger then I would have thought. Of course in my prime I wouldn't have felt it, but lets face it, I'm not 20 anymore."

"But-"

"Yes an old man was just punched by the fourth placer in the world's martial arts tournament and didn't even feel it, I know it doesn't seem possible, but your generation has no Ki."

"Hey, I have learned to harness my Ki, how do you think I'm this strong."

"Your not strong you are just strong compared to the fighters of this age."

"I am very strong." 

"Young Klikk, I will show you a way to access power you never knew you had."


	4. Chapter 3: The 200 year old Sayjin

"I don't see what you could teach me old man." Klikk said as he and Gohan stood outside. Ichizo had fallen asleep and the two were now talking outside.

"But you're sticking around here for answers."

"I wanna know how that hit didn't hurt you." a grin crossed Gohan's face as he floated into the air. Klikk's mouth dropped, he had been wondering if he had only imagined the previous encounter, but the old man was actually flying.

"How...?"

"I can teach you, but you must first believe." Gohan explained.

"Believe what?"

"Klikk you don't believe what you are seeing right now. You don't believe I can be over 200 years old, you don't believe there are Kais, and you certainly can't believe I'm flying."

"It doesn't seem real..."

"Klikk, watch." Gohan held his head down and held out his hands, and a ball of Ki formed in his hand. "Klikk you know of Ki as a way of fighting in martial arts, but Ki can be harnessed far more then you believe. When you harness this Ki, you will know how to do amazing things."

"I... I want to learn."

"You believe now." Gohan smiled. "Klikk you obviously know how to harness your Ki to an extent, or you would not be as strong as you are. However, go beyond the limits, push your Ki to your hands, and let it out." Klikk cringed and he held out his hand, a small blue orb began forming in his hands, but suddenly it went straight up. "You have lost control! Gather your Ki Klikk!"

"I can't its gone!" Klikk cried, he was surprised that he had actually done that.

"No it is not!" Gohan shot out his hand towards the ball and suddenly it stopped in air. "I did not expect you to be so adept at using your Ki so quickly... you really are the one I'm supposed to train. That is enough for today Klikk, we will continue tomorrow."

"But-"

"Tomorrow Klikk."

  
  


The next day Ichizo sat eating an ice cream on a bench outside of Gohan's house. Gohan stood watching the door as Klikk came out wearing a fighting outfit, it was a blue suit over a green shirt.

"I feel kind of strange in this."

"Don't worry Klikk, it standard for fighting."

"Alright..."

"Ok now first lesson, you must control that Ki or you will never be able to achieve flight."

"Two days ago I never would have dreamed I could achieve flight." Klikk smirked.

"Alright now focus the energy." Klikk gave a moan and he soon created a small orb in his hands. "Very good Klikk now hold it... hold it... send it at me." Klikk didn't argue, he threw the Ki at Gohan. As it approached Gohan he thrust his hands forward and the Ki was sent flying back at Klikk. Klikk was caught off guard and gave it a hard kick, sending it flying into the forest. "Your reflexes are very good," Gohan smiled.

"You better be glad they are!" Klikk shouted back. "That looked dangerous."

"One of that size is of little harm." Klikk looked annoyed, and glanced back at Ichizo, who looked intrigued by this. 

"So how does this help me fly."

"This is a bit hard to explain." Gohan sighed. "Focus your Ki below you, literally push it under you." Klikk closed his eyes and focused his Ki, and he began to float, about 4 feet in the air. He opened his eyes and looked down.

"I did it!" No sooner had Klikk shouted than he lost control and fell on his back. Gohan and Ichizo began laughing and Klikk even smiled a bit.

  
  


Klikk spent the rest of the day flying, and had soon come to move with decent abilities. By the time he had finished however, it was night, and the three had gone into Gohan's for a meal.

"Mr. Gohan?" Ichizo asked while he was eating.

"Yes?" Gohan responded.

"Why do you always say that Klikk is the one you are supposed to train?"

"Well..." Gohan began with a sigh. "It may be hard for your to understand... I will tell Klikk when it is needed.

"But-"

"Gohan has his reasons." Klikk nodded. "Besides, the important thing is Gohan knows why we're here, and there is a Devine purpose to us being here."

"Mr. Gohan, what is Klikk going to do tomorrow?"

"He will fight me." Gohan stated.

"What?!?" Klikk gasped.

"I thought you learned already, I am more then just an old man." Gohan smiled.

"Yeah... its just... your still old."

"When you get to be my age... you realize... its not that different." Klikk have a slight grin and went back to eating.

  
  


The next day Ichizo was up earlier then the other two. Klikk got up from the floor where he was sleeping and looked out the window. Ichizo was doing diving kicks and punching the air in a attempt at fighting.

"He is untrained." Klikk smiled. "But has potential."

"What are you going to do about him?" Gohan asked walking up being Klikk.

"I'm not sure. I can't take him back."

"Why not?" 

"Do you know what they did to him!?!" Klikk shouted turning around.

"You told me, but is it your place?"

"Yes! I saved the boy, had I not been there then he would be dead."

"But Klikk is it possible his family loves him?"

"The kid wears old clothes, despite his family from what he told me is very well off, and he was sacrificed to be eaten!" Klikk protested.

"Its not my place to tell you what to do." Gohan shrugged. "Now come, we will spar now."

Klikk and Gohan walked outside as Ichizo did a leaping kick by them.

"Looking good kid." Klikk grinned.

"I'll be as strong as you." Ichizo grinned.

"I believe you can be." Gohan smiled. "When I was your age I was already training to fight."

"Are you guys going to fight now?"

"Yes." Gohan took a stance and Klikk stood across from him. They both bowed and Gohan dropped his cane and got into a fighting stance.

"Be careful Old man."

"Show me what you can do." Gohan took footing and Klikk charged. He got right in front of Gohan and jumped, and aimed a kick at Gohan's head. Gohan blocked it with one hand and Klikk retreated to the air. "Kikouha!" Gohan shouted as he fired a Ki Blast at Klikk. Klikk easily kicked it away and flew at Gohan with a diving kick. Gohan leaped back and then charged at Klikk, throwing several punches. The last of the kicks hit Klikk in the stomach hard and he fell to his knees. Gohan gave Klikk a hard kick and sent him flying into a tree.

"Klikk!" Ichizo gasped.

"He is alright!" Gohan shouted as he shot another Ki blast. Klikk saw it coming with fear in his eyes and kneeled down with his arms crossed, the blast smashed into him, but when the dust settled he was mostly fine. "You are stronger then I thought!"

"I am so glad." Klikk formed a Ki ball in his hands and left it sitting in the air. He leaped up and gave the blast a spinning kick that sent it at high speeds at Gohan.

"Clever..." Gohan side stepped the blast and grabbed it with his left hand, spinning with it several times. Gohan let go and it headed towards Klikk. Klikk leaped over the blast and it blew up behind him.

"No more games Gohan! Death Spear Strike!" Klikk screamed and began running at a high speed, he dove at Gohan, about 10 meters away and began flying even faster, he tackled Gohan, and they slid into a tree. Klikk leaped back and took deep breaths as he stood. Gohan easily got up and gave a thumbs up.

"My younger brother was 100 times stronger then that when he was Ichizo's age."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Klikk grinned. He ran at Gohan and gave him several kicks, the last one he landed on Gohan's chest and Klikk did a flip, kicking Gohan in the chin and knocking him down. "Stop holding back old man!"

"You asked for it! Masenko!" Gohan held his arms above his head and charged a ball of energy in his hands, then through it at Klikk. 

"Death Spear Strike!" Klikk began running at the blast and dove at it, flying. He crashed into it at high speeds, causing a explosion of Ki. From the explosion Klikk was sent flying back and crashed into a tree, but the Masenko was sent out of the explosion right back at Gohan. Gohan hadn't expected it and the blast smashed into him, sending him back a bit. Both men stood up slightly and heard clapping. Ichizo was sitting with a grin on his face clapping. However looking behind him, both men saw the blue haired, robed man that attacked Liana before. "You!" Klikk gasped.

"Beautiful, you seem to have mastered many new techniques in the last few days. And I assume this is the great Gohan."

"Who are you and why are you here." Gohan sensed a disturbance.

"Oh Gohan, I am Ven. I have come here because you have the four star dragon ball."

"Dragon Ball?" Klikk looked over at Gohan.

"Why is that importance of you?" Gohan demanded.

"If I told you would you give it to me?"

"Probably not."

"Very well, I will kill you and take it."

"No!" Klikk stepped in front of Gohan.

"Step back Klikk." Gohan demanded, and Klikk did as he was asked.

"I will kill you, but to serve your curiosity I will tell you why I want it. I am searching for a item that the Kais have foolishly hid from me... and with the Dragon Balls I will find it."

"If the Kais kept it from you, you obviously don't need it." Gohan powered up.

"No, you are weak from our training." Klikk protested.

"Shut up boy!" Ven shouted as his hair flew up into the air and a black aura surrounded him. He flew at Klikk, but before he reached him Gohan leaped at him and kicked Ven in the side, sending him into a tree. "Curse you old man!" Ven flew at Gohan and threw some punches and kicks at him, which Gohan easily blocked. "I will not hold back." Ven screamed and punched Gohan in the stomach.

"No." Gohan cried weakly and fell to his knees and Ven used both fists and pounded on his head.

"You'll kill him!" Ichizo who up until now had looked on with worry finally shouted as Gohan was being beaten.

"That is the plan!" Ven turned and fired a blast at Ichizo.

"Ichizo!" Klikk screamed and flew off got in front of the blast in time to take it instead of its intended target, Ichizo. While Ven was distracted Gohan leapt to his feet and kneed Ven in the stomach, then gave him an uppercut. Ven stood, his face pointed in the air and Gohan charged Ki in his hands.

"KameHameHa!" Gohan shouted as he pounded the blast into Ven's stomach, sending him flying back, into a thick of trees. Gohan took a few deep breaths.

"Did we win?" Klikk asked getting to his knees. A blast came from inside the trees, stronger then Gohan's and smashed into him, sending him flying far back. "No!" Klikk flew at Ven as he walked from out of the forest, and Ven took his staff from his side and jabbed it into Klikk's gut as he approached. Klikk coughed out some blood onto the ground and Ven kicked him away laughing. Klikk got back to his feet. "This will wipe me." Klikk said, knowing the limits his body could take. "Death Spear Strike!" Klikk screamed as he ran at Ven. He flew forward and hit Ven in the stomach, sending him flying back a bit into the trees.

"Fool!" Ven shouted as a blast came from his area and crashed into Klikk, sending him knocked down at Ichizo's feet. Ichizo however, had little time to react as a yellow flash came from where Gohan was. He looked to in fact see Gohan standing, what was left of his hair was now standing straight up, was yellow, and there seemed to be more of it.

"I haven't done this in so long..."

"No!" there was sheer panic in Ven's voice. "It can't be."

"The boy was not trained yet, you should have left him alone..."

"No..."

"Kame!"

"Stop!"

"Hame"

"Please have-"

"Ha!" Gohan let loose a large bright blast that sent Ven flying. Ven landed far off in a grove of trees, and a small groan came from his lips. "Mercy?"

"You did it." Klikk smiled getting up.

"He isn't dead." Gohan shook his head.

"What?" Klikk seemed surprised.

"I can still sense his Ki."

"Yeah... I guess I feel it too. But you should have killed him."

"No... I am too far out of training, I can't believe I even achieved that level." Gohan sighed.

"What was that?" Ichizo asked.

"That was a super Sayjin level 2." Gohan said, knowing a explanation would follow.

"A what?" Klikk raised his eyebrows.

"I look it, but I am not human." Gohan explained.

"What?"

"I am half human, but half of a special race, now probably all extinct, called a Sayjin."

"Whoa." Klikk found himself believing Gohan.

"A Sayjin, when achieving great power or anger can change into a Super Sayjin, what I did is the next level. A Super Sayjin has a great power increase in their Ki."

"This is too much."

"I know it seems hard to believe."

"And Ven? Was he a Sayjin."

"Unlikely." Gohan shook his head. "But he may not be human."

"What did he mean by Dragon Balls?" Klikk was filled with questions.

"When 7 special Dragon Balls are gathered in one place. It results in a eternal dragon being summoned, and he will grant a number of wishes. Ven seems to want to use a wish to find something, and if the Kais kept it from him, I don't think it would be wise for him to get it."

"I don't understand." Klikk scratched his head. "Wishes? Sayjins? Dragons?"

"Klikk I wish I could have told you this at a more appropriate time, but now we must cut your training short."

"What?!?" Klikk demanded.

"We must find the dragon balls before Ven does."

"I don't get it."

"I am sorry Klikk, you will understand as we journey, but for now we must leave, we have to go see the earth's guardian."


	5. Chapter 4: Ven's Student? Trouble for Kl...

Disclaimer: Hey sorry this was a bit slower (btw I don't own this show but do own the characters Klikk, Ichizo, Ven, and Jared) however I am slightly annoyed at my lack of reviews. Anyway if you have read this fic, please review it, it's the polite thing to do :p

  
  
  
  


"Can you teach me how to become a super Sayjin?" Ichizo asked as Gohan stuffed several things in a duffle bag. Gohan laughed and shook his head. 

"How will we go there? My bike can only hold two of us."

"You can fly now." Gohan smacked Klikk on the head with his staff.

"I can't fly." Ichizo pouted.

"Oh but you can." Gohan looked back with a grin. "Nimbus!" As soon as Gohan yelled a small yellow cloud descended from the skies and landed at Gohan's feet.

"Wow..." Ichizo looked on in pure amazement.

"Only one that's pure of heart can ride it Ichizo... try it."

"O-ok." Ichizo slowly walked over and sat on the cloud, and surprisingly enough he didn't fall though.

"Are you ready to go?" Gohan asked Klikk, who nodded. The three went outside, Ichizo hovering on Nimbus. "Lets go!" Gohan blasted into the air, Klikk tried to keep up, but was much slower, and Nimbus followed close behind Gohan.

"W-w-wait!" Klikk cried.

"Keep up!" Ichizo laughed back. Klikk grinned and followed, Gohan and Nimbus slowing down a bit.

"How are we going to find the Dragon Balls?" Klikk asked. Gohan reached into his pack and threw Klikk a small circular device, which Klikk missed and it plummeted to earth. "Oh, of course!" Klikk sighed and flew down after the device. He reached it before it hit the ground and landed, breathing heavily. Gohan slowly landed beside him laughing, with Ichizo on the Nimbus as well. "Very funny, now what the heck is this?"

"It is a Dragon Radar, you can find the seven dragon balls with it, click the top of it." Klikk did so and a light appeared in the middle. "That's the dragon ball we have." Gohan pulled out a small orange orb with 4 stars on it. "When another light appears it means it's another dragon ball in the area."

"Wow..."

"But first we need to pay a visit to the earth's guardian"

"Why?" Ichizo asked.

"The Earth's guardian oversees everything, he can tell us what's going on." Gohan explained. "I just still hope its Dende or this may be hard to explain..."

  
  


"I am getting tired." Klikk groaned as he began to slow down and decline in height.

"You don't have the same energy as me." Gohan laughed. "We should stop for the night." Gohan began descending towards the ground and Klikk and the Nimbus followed him down until they landed. They were in a forest clearing, Klikk wasn't sure where exactly he was now. "Klikk, we must build a shelter. Help me gather some trees."

"Yes Gohan. Ichizo, stay here." Klikk instructed as he and Gohan walked off into the forest. When they got a little ways, an aura flashed around Gohan and he chopped at a tree, slicing through it.

"Like this?" A smaller Aura surrounded Klikk and he screamed and gave a chop at a tree. Splinters of wood flew from the tree and Klikk cried out in pain, which sparked Gohan to start laughing. "Death Spear Strike" Klikk shouted and dove through a group of 5 trees, knocking them all down. "You can carry them old man." Klikk said smugly as Gohan went to grab the trees. Klikk flew over the forest and landed in the clearing, to see Ichizo being held up by a robed figure, standing beside Ven. "Put him down." Klikk growled. Several trees dropped around Klikk and Gohan landed beside him.

"You didn't leave the dragon ball with the boy?" Ven asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course not. Klikk check the radar." Klikk quickly pulled out the Dragon Radar and clicked the button, it showed one glowing dot where Ven was.

"He has a dragon ball with him." Klikk stated as Gohan got in a fighting stance.

"I'll tell you what old man." Ven began. "Rather then we fight, how about your best pupil, go up against mine?"

"I can take him." Klikk said confidently.

"The winner gets both Dragon Balls." Ven suggested. 

"Deal." Gohan nodded. "I have no other choice. But give Klikk some time to rest."

"I will give him 10 minutes, I wish to see a good fight." Ven smiled. Klikk sat down on a log, and Gohan stood next to him. "But I will keep the boy over here, to make sure you keep your promise."

"Ok Klikk, concentrate on your sprit, make it pure." Klikk nodded to Gohan's instructions and sat down, unmoving, for 10 minutes. Klikk struggled to be focused but he was worried about Ichizo. He felt his energy however was strangely returning.

"Time is up! Klikk will now fight my student, perhaps you recognize him Klikk, you beat him in the last tournament." At Ven's signal, the robed figure took off his hood and revealed a bald man with a scar over his eye.

"Jared." Klikk smiled at bit as he stood up."

"You won't win this time Klikk." He shook his head.

"We'll see." Klikk got in a fighting stance.

"Don't take this as a easy battle." Gohan instructed, Ven fought you already, he knows your limits and this time Jared will be stronger."

"Yes." Klikk nodded as Jared got in a fighting stance. Klikk was surprised when Jared spun around screaming and let go a ball of Ki coming straight at him. Klikk took off into the air and the blast exploded behind him.

"Like I showed you!" Gohan shouted.

"Masenko!" Klikk held his hands above his head charging and let go a blast of ki at Jared. He screamed and the Ki blast seemed to evaporate into the air. Jared flew at Klikk and began throwing punches, Klikk wove and dodged out of the way, but Jared spun around and hit Klikk in the side of the head with his elbow. Klikk has hit hard and crashed into the ground, sliding in the dirt. Jared charged at him but Klikk did a roll and bounded to his feet, running backwards as Jared charged at him. Jared through a punch but a bright aura surrounded Klikk and he flew right into Jared's gut, hitting him with his shoulder. Jared went flying back and crashed into a small cliff wall, a few rocks falling. 

"Its not over!" Gohan shouted as Klikk let a deep sigh. Jared flew out of the pile of rubble and fired a blast at Klikk. As the blast approached Klikk gave it a sharp kick and knocked it out of the way. While he was distracted with the blast Jared came and gave Klikk a punch to the face. Klikk groaned, then Jared kneed him in the stomach. Klikk dropped to the ground and Jared also fell to the ground landing on Klikk's back. Klikk gave a cry as Jared stomped on his back. Jared lifted him above the ground by his neck and began charging a blast in his hands, and Klikk saw an opportunity. Klikk used both feet and kicked off Jared's chest, pushing himself back and out of Klikk's grasp. 

"Diablo shot!"

"Death Spear Strike!" Jared fired a blast as Klikk began running. Klikk dived and began picking up speed as he crashed into the blast. He split down the middle of the blast and tackled Jared into the cliff wall, both smashing hard into it. Klikk used both feet to spring off of Jared. "Masenko!" Klikk fired the blast and it blew into the area Jared was. Klikk dropped to his feet on the ground and took a few deep breaths. Jared slowly flew out of the cave Klikk had created by slamming him into it. Jared dropped to the ground and walked in front of Klikk.

"Now for a good fight." Ven grinned as a red aura surrounded Jared. Jared let out a piecing scream and his hair went straight up, the aura getting brighter and bigger. Jared laughed maniacally as his muscles grew bigger and he gained at least another foot taller. Jared charged at Klikk, anger burning in his eyes. He threw a punch at Klikk, who ducked, but then Jared kicked him in the face, sending him flying. Klikk groaned and got back up. Jared flew at Klikk and Klikk leaped into the air and fired a Masenko. Jared hit away the blast and went straight up after Klikk. Klikk was faster and began firing blasts as Jared chased him, but his attacker blocked each one. Klikk shifted direction at Jared and flew towards him, encased in a ball of Ki. "Yami Death Spear Strike!" Jared held out his hands and met Klikk in mid-air and grabbed his shoulders, trying to force him back. For a few moments the two forces collided but Klikk put his hands to Jared's face and fired a Ki blast. Jared moved his head slightly, but went off balance and Klikk crashed into him with his shoulder, driving him straight into the ground, causing a large hole to form as they went down. After a few minutes the two crashed back to the surface and Klikk dropped a beaten Jared on the ground. Klikk formed both hands in front of Jared and began forming a blast.

"Stop!" Jared begged as Klikk threatened him. "I give up!" Klikk continued to charge, an angry look in his face.

"He gives up Klikk, stop it!" Gohan commanded, but Klikk continued to charge the blast. Suddenly Klikk felt a tug at his leg. He looked down and saw Ichizo staring at him.

"Don't do it... its not the right thing to do." A smile crept on Klikk's face and he powered down.

"Get out of here." Klikk commanded of Jared, who began to run away. "And you!" Klikk turned to Ven. "Owe us a dragon ball!" Ven threw the small orb to Klikk, who caught it.

"Very well, but I will be back." Ven flew off, and when he was out of sight, Klikk dropped to his knees.

"I am so tired..."

"Its ok Klikk, you did very good." Gohan smiled and patted the warrior on the back.


	6. Chapter 5: Desperite Searchings

"Will we reach the lookout soon?" Klikk asked. It was the day after Klikk's fight and everyone was well rested. 

"Just wait." Gohan said. "It should be past this group of clouds." Sure enough they past through a burst of clouds and saw a white platform, looking like a half sphere, and connected to a tower below. This was the lookout. Gohan and Klikk landed on it, and Ichizo followed on Nimbus, but was hesitant to disembark. 

"Gohan!" The three looked over to see a Namek running at them. He was slightly short and had a red robe.

"Dende!" Gohan hugged Dende, his long time friend. Klikk gave a small smile.

"Oh Gohan!" A short black creature, much shorter then the others ran up to the group.

"Mr. Popo, I haven't seen you in awhile." Gohan grinned.

"Who are these too?" Dende asked, motioning to Klikk and Ichizo.

"This is my student." Gohan added emphasis as he said it. "Klikk, and this is Ichizo."

"Hello." Dende looked at Ichizo who backed off a bit.

"What are you? Are you a Sayjin too?" Ichizo asked slightly afraid.

"I'm a Nameck."Dende smiled. "It's a creature from another planet, but I was asked to be the new guardian."

"Oooh." Ichizo nodded, still confused.

"Master?" The group all looked to the source of the voice, which was to their left at Dende's hut. A strange being emerged from it, defiantly not human. He was very tall, at least 8 feet, he was a greyish colour and his head resembled a Nameck, without the long ears. He was very skinny, and hunched over quite a bit, and simply wore ripped pants. He had a towel around his neck and looked tired. "Do we have guests?"

"Oh, Gohan, Klikk, Ichizo, this is Shikkan. He is a warrior from a distant planet."

"Is he a Nameck too?" Ichizo whispered to Gohan, who shook his head.

"He is remarkably strong." Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but he can't journey down to earth, his planet is so different that it would kill him. He is just lucky he crashed into the lookout."

"I train here a lot, I have greatly increased in strength." A grin crossed Gohan's face.

"Dende, on earth capsule corp was destroyed, I don't suppose you have one of the scouters Bulma made?"

"Oh, I think I do." Dende nodded and ran off.

"A what?" Klikk looked over.

"The perfect gadget, based on a Sayjin Scouter that Vegeta used to have, and what he remembered about it, she was able to created a device to measure one's power level."

"I found it!" Dende came running out with a small mechanical Scouter. He threw it to Gohan who put it on.

"If I only remembered how this works." Gohan put it over his eye and pressed a button. Immediately from Gohan's view numbers began scrolling on the screen. Gohan looked directly at Klikk and the numbers showed '325' Gohan cringed. "Klikk your Power level is three hundred and twenty five." Gohan explained.

"Yes!" Klikk did a backfilp. "That is good right?"

"I was over three hundred million when I fought Buu." Gohan muttered. He looked over at Shikkan. The numbers flashed for awhile but finally read '2,982' "And Shikkan's is two thousand, nine hundred and eighty two."

"What!?!" Klikk was in shock. "Its broken!" He claimed. "In my condition I could beat any fighter at the world martial arts tournament!"

"You probably could, but that doesn't mean your all that strong." Gohan grinned. "Remember, I'm over 200 years old and I could beat you."

"But this is pointless to talk out here." Dende said, we should go inside and eat."

"Food!" Ichizo laughed and ran up to Dende, walking with him.

"Klikk take this." Gohan said as the others kept walking, giving Klikk the Scouter.

"Sir?"

"Klikk, you are headstrong and would have attacked Cell in your condition. Use this Scouter when you feel like making decisions that might get you killed.

"Yes sir." Klikk accepted the Scouter and put it on, keeping it turned off.

"It can also be used to find Dragon Balls, but as long as the dragon Radar exists, try to use it."

"Gohan."

"Yes?"

"I am starving, can we just go eat."

"Your learning more from me then I thought." Gohan laughed and the two walked into Dende's hut.

  
  


The group sat inside eating, except of course for Dende.

"Gohan I know you didn't come for a visit, you have met with Ven already." Dende said as the meal was reaching its end.

"Yes, we have encountered Ven, he requires the Dragon Balls. Dende answer me a few questions." Gohan sighed.

"Of course."

"Dende can the Dragon Balls be used to find an object?"

"Yes of course."

"Ven requires something the Kais have hidden from him, he wishes to use the Dragon Balls to wish for it."

"Then we must get them before he does."

"Dende can you tell me if Ven has any Dragon Balls? We have only gathered 2." Gohan pleased with Dende.

"Give me a second." Dende closed his eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later a frown covered his face and he opened them again. "He has two Dragon Balls.

"So there are only 3 left?" Klikk asked.

"Exactly." Gohan said standing up. "Ichizo we must go."

"But-" Klikk had little time to voice an objection.

"Dende, can Klikk stay here and train."

"Of course." Dende nodded.

"I will help him train." Shikkan said, who up until now had been silent.

"But your... no offense... you have no muscle." Almost exactly after the words left Klikk's mouth Shikkan disappeared. "Where?" Klikk looked surprised but saw a smirk on Gohan's face. Suddenly a hand was placed on Klikk's shoulders and he jumped in surprise.

"I am faster then your eye can track." Shikkan grinned. "I'm stronger too"

"But Gohan..."

"I am sorry Klikk but you must stay here. Tomorrow begin your training with Shikkan, and go see if Korin can get you some Senzu beans."

"Senzu...?"

"Dende will explain it. Ichizo better go and find the Dragon balls." Gohan nodded standing up.

"Can't I stay here with Mr. Dende and train like Klikk?" Gohan said nothing but looked to Dende.

"Mr. Popo could train him for now until he gets stronger." Dende suggested.

"That's a great idea." Klikk exclaimed

"Can I Mr. Gohan?" Ichizo asked.

"Well... its your choice." Gohan smiled. Ichizo jumped up from the table and ran to Mr. Popo. "Oh boy! Lets go!"

"Tomorrow." Gohan laughed. "Its late enough, you two can sleep, I will go find the Dragon Balls."

  
  


Gohan had left the night before and now Klikk was waking up. He changed into his t-shirt and pants and walked outside where Shikkan was already standing.

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose so." Klikk nodded.

"The boy and Mr. Popo are training already."

"Good, now lets get under way."

"Fine, first... try and catch me." Shikkan grinned.

"Moron..." Klikk shook his head a couple times and flew at Shikkan. Shikkan side stepped right when Klikk reached him, so that Klikk appeared to pass right through him. Klikk flew into the air and dive bombed at Shikkan. He got near the warrior but Shikkan jumped into the air again and flew off. This continued for about an hour or so before Klikk actually landed. Physically drained and sweat pouring from his head. Shikkan landed as well. 

"For one so weak you are surprisingly persistent." A grin spread over Shikkan's face.

"I'm going to get you!" Klikk growled. "Death Spear Strike!" Klikk ran at Shikkan faster then he was expecting and dove at him about 5 meters away, flying at him. Shikkan leaped right over Klikk, and he fell to the ground exhausted

  
  


Gohan held the Dragon radar, he was approaching a ball fast and by the looks of it, it was in a lake. He dove into the cool water and began looking around. Gohan spotted a orange glint, directly below him and swam towards it. He saw it sitting on the edge of a rock and grabbed it while swimming. Gohan gave himself a mental thumbs up, when all the sudden a giant fish came from nowhere and ate him. A few seconds later the fish was surprised to have a blast blow a hole in the top of his head, and Gohan, and dragon ball, emerged from the fish.


	7. Chapter 6: Power up Mighty Son Gohan

Klikk breathed deeply, for two hours he had been trying to lay even a finger on Shikkan. Shikkan stood a mighty 8 feet tall (6 for how much his body slouched) and grinned at Klikk.

"You're getting faster." Shikkan said.

"Stop stalling." Klikk grinned in between gasps. He charged at Shikkan, and Shikkan made the move to go left but Klikk slid (feet first) in the direction, Shikkan stopped just short and Klikk swung at him, but Shikkan just did a back flip, and ran backwards.

"Not bad." Shikkan laughed.

"I'm not done yet!" Klikk shot a blast into the ground and it through him up and at the direction of Shikkan, but the warrior dove out of the way in a roll and Klikk landed back on his feet. Wasting no time Klikk blasted towards Shikkan who jumped into the air and the chase continued.

  
  


Gohan grinned at his Dragon Ball as he flew. He checked the Dragon Radar again, still nothing. He was happy to have gotten this Dragon Ball, but he needed to hurry. He didn't sleep the night before and he was feeling it, he had been flying for awhile now. Suddenly Gohan felt a rippling in a power level. "I feel something... Someone's level just went through the roof... wait a minute! Its only one... it feels like its Ven!" Gohan blasted away as fast as he could in the direction he felt the force.

  
  


Ven smiled as he blasted away at the mountain. The Dragon ball's power could not be felt amidst all the Ki blasts he was shooting, but he knew that it was in there, he had sensed it earlier. Ven saw something out of the corner of his eye, the glint of an orange jewel, that was what he needed, his Dragon ball! Ven grinned but he knew it would not be that easy. A PL spiked to over a thousand right behind him as an elbow was driven into his back. Ven went flying and crashed into the rubble that he had blasted minutes ago. Ven groaned and turned around to see Gohan, and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

  
  


Klikk groaned as he lay down, his body spent, they had been training for hours now and he could barely move.

"Up." Shikkan gave him a small kick. Klikk grinned and pulled Shikkan's feet out from under him, causing the warrior to fall onto his back.

"I finally got you!" Klikk grinned.

"Ha ha." Shikkan said sarcastically. "Now lets go get some Senzu beans from Korin, you might need them.

"Alright, alright." Klikk muttered as he floated to his feet. "I can barely move."

"Good, now come on." Shikkan blasted off, with Klikk following slowly behind. The two went down the lookout before finally reaching Korin's town. Klikk dropped to his knees and let out a small cry."Wuss." Shikkan looked back.

"This from the guy who stays away from the Earth."

"My body can't handle it."

"And mine can't handle this." Shikkan groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Korin!" Shikkan shouted, and Korin walked towards them.

"You called?" Korin smirked, seeing Shikkan.

"You have any Senzu beans for me today?"

"Yeah I got a few, you can have 3 of em." Korin said handing Shikkan a pouch. "Gohan told me you would be coming, he said you had a new student that is very weak."

"Weak!" Klikk got to his feet and shouted angrily.

"I said you were feeling better then you think." Shikkan smirked.

"Be quiet. What are these things anyway?" Klikk asked, carelessly grabbing the bag.

"Careful!" Shikkan snapped, taking them back. These are Senzu beans! The immediately refresh you and heal your wounds.

"Lemme at em!" Klikk bounded at the bag, but Shikkan moved out of the way, causing him to fall.

"They are for emergencies, now lets get back to the lookout."

"What?!?" Klikk gasped looking at the long flight back up and fell to his knees. "Its so far!"

"Stop whining and lets go!" Shikkan lifted Klikk to his feet and flew off, with Klikk slowly following.

  
  


"Time to fight!" Gohan yelled at Ven as he got back to his feet. Gohan gave a yell and he became a Super Sayjin, Ven gave a slight grin.

"Your tired old man, and unless you can fight quickly, you'll be zapped of energy soon." Ven's grin had changed to a laugh, and Gohan charged forward.

"KameHameHa!" The speed of the blast pounded Van back into the rubble, and when the dust cleared, he got up, weaker then before, but still grinning.

"Ki attacks will only make you more tired Gohan, your running out of time." Gohan ran at Ven again and leaped into the air using a flying kick on him, but Ven just flew higher and began laughing. Gohan began charging a blast his palms and Ven darted around the air in amusement. Electricity began surrounding Gohan and he screamed, turning Super Sayjin 2 and shooting his Ki blast. Ven was hit by the blast and was shot into the air, before plummeting back to the earth, slowly hovering right before he hit the ground, but still smiling. The reason was that right after Gohan shot the blast, he turned back into a normal Sayjin, and was now dead tired and powered down. "It will be fun to kill you, old man." Ven laughed as he flew at Gohan. The Sayjin tried to fly out of the way but Ven appeared before him, and delivered a knee to his stomach. Gohan cried and blood flew from his mouth, Ven grasped him by his face, and delivered a hard Right hook to Gohan sending him flying.

  
  


Shikkan and Klikk arrived at the top of the lookout to see Dende looking very worried.

"How has Ichizo's training been going." Klikk said, barely standing, and not noticing Dende's worried expression.

"Gohan and Ven are fighting!" Dende shouted

"Lets go." Klikk groaned and began walking towards the edge of the lookout.

"No." Shikkan corrected, "Klikk you need to rest up, get some sleep and gather your energy, then head into the room of Spirt and Time to train."

"But-"

"Klikk you will die if you go now." Shikkan said. "I will go."

"But Shikkan, you can't survive it."

"Dende, how far are they fighting?" Shikkan demanded. 

"Well, with your speed about 10 minutes away." Dende replied.

"I can hold my breath for about 40 minutes." Shikkan thought out loud, I should be able to make it to Ven, defeat him, and make it back within that time."

"But I must help."

"Klikk, don't worry about it." Shikkan gave a thumbs up, and then began inhaling. He was able to do it for about 1 minute, and at that time his body got much thicker, about this size of a humans (but still taller.) Shikkan then flew off at a high speed, and Klikk went back to rest.

  
  


"You foolish old man, who will help you now?" Ven walked over to Gohan and picked him up slowly until they were eye to eye. Gohan, despite the pain he had just been through mustered up a smile.

"I'm not beaten yet." Gohan through a punch at Ven which viciously cracked his face. Gohan furiously pounded away at his opponent's head. After it Gohan was tired and weak, and that was it. After it all Ven was still grinning and he delivered a kick to Gohan's side, that sent him flying into a large group of trees. Ven charged up a blast and fired again at Gohan, however this time it was sent back at him through the trees. Gohan slowly walked out of the trees. What was left of his hair had now grown a lot and was yellow, but no standing up, rather it was flowing behind him. Ven knew enough about history, this was a Super Sayjin 3! Ven had forgotten about the blast and it now smashed into him, sending him back. Gohan had his finger at his forehead for a few seconds and then pointed it at Ven. "Special bean Cannon!" Gohan powered down and fell over, lifeless after he fired the shot, and Ven noticed it coming this time and side stepped it. It crashed into the mountain behind him, destroying it and sending Ven flying forward.

"Fool... I have won now." Ven stood up and walked to Gohan. He took the small dragon ball from Gohan's side and grinned. "You have no reason to keep living, you would only be a threat." Ven charged up a blast in his palm, but then felt an intense power! He spun around and fired in the direction, but from what seemed like nothing, the blast was hit back and smashed into Ven, sending him flying over Gohan and into a tree. The source of the power was of course Shikkan, going to fast for Ven to see. Shikkan stopped in front of Ven who was standing up. "What the hell are you?" Shikkan held his hand up to Ven's face and sent out a Ki Blast that shot Ven back, impacting the force on his head. Shikkan balled his hands into fists was in deep concentration.

'Thunder Cry!' Shikkan called in his head, as opening his mouth would be hazardous. Two red beams shot out from his fists and crashed into Ven, creating a large explosion. Shikkan realized his time was short, he was running out of air faster then he thought. He grabbed Gohan, who was laying on the ground and flew off.

  
  


Shikkan flew with desperation, it had been 34 minutes since he left and he was feeling it. He soon reached the lookout and dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Ichizo looked at him with amazement.

"You saved Mr. Gohan!" Ichizo ran and hugged Shikkan's leg.

"It was nothing kid. Now is Klikk sleeping?"

"No Sir, he said he couldn't sleep so he would concentrate, he said he could get his Ki back faster that way anyway."

"Wake him up, Ven has two of the Dragon Balls and there is only one left."


	8. Chapter 7: Liana's Dragonball

A/N: I want to thank my reviewers, and would love feedback on the fan fic also I don't own Dragon Ball Z, any locations, Gohan, Dende, or Mr. Popo, all other characters are my creations

  
  
  
  


"There is one Dragon Ball left Klikk." Gohan explained. "And if we split up we can cover more ground."

"But how will we do that with only one Dragon radar?" Klikk wondered. He had gotten out of the dark room he was doing his concentration in. 

"How well can you use your Scouter?" Gohan asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Well alright, its kind of complicated."

"Alright... head out and look for semi-high powers. That should be the Dragon Balls, but see if you can lock it so it doesn't target very low power levels or you will get frustrated."

"Yes sir."

"I'll head in an east direction, you head west."

"You tired Gohan." Klikk reasoned. "You can barely hold yourself up."

"Don't worry. Nimbus!" On cue the flying Nimbus came to Gohan and he stood on it. "Still pure!" Gohan gave a thumbs up and flew off to the east. Klikk gave a smirk and headed west, strapping the Scouter to his ear.

  
  


Ven slowly got up after laying down for almost half an hour. He had gotten his strength back up again, but was on the verge of destruction. He felt spent and nearly dead, and still wasn't sure what that was that attacked him! He stood to his feet and felt in his pack, they hadn't taken his Dragon Balls, the fools that would be their demise. Only needed three more, and he could sense the last Dragon Ball, he knew exactly where it was. He tried to fly away but ended up falling to his knees. That last attack left him drained, he couldn't fly. "Hopefully I will be able to get to that Dragon Ball before those infernal fools."

  
  


Klikk smiled, it was peaceful as he flew... he never really knew how enjoyable it could be. Klikk never smiled much and he has never given very much signs of enjoyment but he had his limits. It was so peaceful and so beautiful from this far up, that he had to admit this was a great feeling. He was only this happy when he was fighting in tournaments. He never liked to admit it but he fought for the approval of others more than anything, he liked to be noticed. He was good at fighting, now better then ever, but it didn't matter to him unless he got noticed. He had very little to prove to himself, but he wanted to prove to others he could be best in the world, and he knew he would be soon, just wait for another tournament. It then brought Klikk to a question. "Why am I finding these dragon balls?" It sounded strange to him now but he never realized why he might be doing this. His subconscious sort of agreed to do it for him. Maybe it was so that Gohan would be proud... he really liked the old man. Maybe it was so he could brag that he saved earth, after all he liked the attention he got when he saved Liana. Did he do this for Liana? Was it because of her that he liked her. Sure he was attracted but was that it? Maybe he did it because he was the only one. He sought out Gohan, he became stronger, he beat Jared... that wasn't it either and he knew it. He did it for Ichizo. When he saw the boy left to be killed by wolves, he knew he had to save him, and he was saving him right now. He had seen what Ven could do, and Ichizo might be in danger unless he stopped it. Suddenly the Scouter sparked, making Klikk forget his thoughts. He was approaching a city, the city that he left a few days ago, he left Liana there so that he could train.

  
  


Ven got to his feet, he was not at 100% but this was the chance he had, he could go now and get the Dragon Ball. He flew away, not fast, but at a decent speed for someone in his condition. He had to hurry, he knew Klikk was near it, he could sense him even where he was.

  
  


Klikk landed in the city. He quickly looked around. The Scouter was filling with power readings, it was getting hard to track the Dragon Ball. People looked on in surprise as Klikk spun around. He found the target but it was far off. Klikk began running, shocking everyone who was watching him. Klikk was fast for a human to begin with, but the training of the past few days, especially with Shikkan, Klikk was now fast even for his power Level. Klikk ran down the streets until he could finally track the PL, it was coming from Liana!

"Liana..." She wasn't that strong, Klikk could even tell that when they first met. No the Scouter wasn't pointing at her, but at her neck, where a dragon ball necklace was hanging. It was hidden under her shirt so Klikk never noticed it. Klikk mentally kicked himself for never seeing it before, but then he got a flash on his Scouter. A power level of 3000! "Ven..." Klikk looked back and saw the PL approaching from the skies fast. "I need that Dragon ball fast." Klikk made notice of his surroundings and ran to Liana. Everything seemed to go in slow motion to Klikk. Liana saw him and excitingly called out to him.

"Klikk!" Liana waved and Klikk looked back. Klikk was fast but Ven was faster. He had already landed and in a matter of seconds would be where Klikk was. Klikk grabbed for the necklace in hopes he could be gone before Ven showed up, but a very surprised Liana mistook the 'innocent' attempt. Liana quickly slapped Klikk, leaving Klikk to realize how odd his choice must have looked. Klikk turned beat red from embarrassment and held his face in his hands in pure frustration. "Creep!"

"Ok not the best course of action." Klikk groaned. "No time to explain Liana, I need your necklace and you gotta get out of here!" Klikk spoke quickly, but the Scouter showed Ven was already there.

"My necklace?" Liana was confused by Klikk gave no explanation. He shoved her out of the way as a Ki blast crashed into him, sending him flying away and into a small street vender. "What the hell was that?" Liana cried it horror. The blast was fairly weak, lucky for Klikk that Ven was still fairly tired, though his PL seemed in top shape. Klikk checked the Scouter, the blast didn't effect it much, Ven's PL had already dropped, Klikk wasn't sure how strong he was right now, but he still knew he couldn't beat Ven.

"The girl has the Dragon ball doesn't she?" Ven said, no emotion in his voice.

"Its none of your business." Klikk growled.

"Oh? I can kill you both, but if the girl gives me the Dragon Ball she will live." Ven grinned evilly and Psychotically.

"Give him the Dragon Ball." Klikk said, nodding to Liana.

"What the heck is a Dragon Ball!?!" Liana asked in annoyance.

"Your necklace!" Klikk sighed, raising his PL to the max.

"Fine, I just thought it looked cool." Liana took off the Dragon Ball necklace and tossed it to Ven, not believing what she was seeing. Ven held out his hands waiting for it... he never got it. Klikk, using his new found speed ran in between the two and grabbed the Dragon Ball necklace out of the air.

"You fool!" Ven charged a blast in a second and shot it at Liana, but Klikk slid to a stop and dove back in front, grabbing the ball of Ki, spinning, and throwing it back at Ven. Ven growled and kicked it out of the way, and it leveled a small building. Liana screamed and Ven flew towards her. Klikk got in his way but Ven simply gave him a sharp kick, that Klikk blocked, but it distracted him enough. Ven gave Liana chop to the neck and she fell limp on the floor.

"No!" Klikk screamed at charged at Ven, using the Death Spear Strike, which Ven was it by, and Klikk tackled him into a building, that fell in on the two. Klikk flew out of the wreckage and Ven stood up.

"Relax you moron, she is only unconscious!" Ven was desperate for Klikk to calm down. Ven flew at Klikk who put up his arms to block, but Ven went past him and kicked him into the back, sending Klikk flying into the building Ven just emerged from.

Underdog starts playing

Klikk gets up from the rubble and charges at Ven, and Ven runs toward him. As the near Ven spins away from Klikk and fires a blast at him, Klikk spins to face the attack while charging energy in his hands.

"Kamehameha!" Klikk's blast collided with Ven's and the two pushed at each other. Ven gave a scream and added more power to his shot. The Ki blast hit Klikk, who went flying into a now abandoned building. Ven grinned and charged two balls of energy in each of his hands.

"Twin Tigers!" Ven shouted as he smashed his hands together and shot a Ki Blast into the building Klikk was in, causing it to cave in on him. Ven waited, the residue of his blast still clouding the Ki level of Klikk.

"Kamehameha!" A blueish white blast came from the cloud of smoke and caught Ven off guard. The attack slammed him against a wall and Ven was able to roll out of the way. Ven charged at Klikk and kneed him in the stomach. Klikk groaned and flew back a bit but Ven got behind him and gave him a sharp kick, sending him flying into, and through a building, before landing on the ground. Klikk got to his knees and stood up, only to face a large Ki blast. "Yami Death Strike!" Klikk was surrounded in a case of pure Ki and flew straight into the blast with his hands out. Klikk hit the blast and began pushing it back. He flew straight into Ven, causing a large explosion send Ven flying back into the side of a building. Ven groaned as he smashed into it, then Klikk flew straight into him, smashing him through the wall. Klikk pulled away from the building and fired a Kamehameha at the bottom, caving it in below Ven. Klikk breathed heavily and wiped sweat off his brow. A pile of dust seemed to smash through a side of the building, as Ven made his exit. Ven flew up to Klikk and gave him a hard punch to the face. Klikk flew down into the ground, smashing the pavement. Ven came crashing down on him, landing on Klikk with both of his feet, pushing him more into the ground. Klikk gave out a cry as a force crushed against his ribs. Ven held his foot on Klikk's face, laughing at his victory. Klikk gave a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. "Death Spear Strike!" Klikk shout out from under Ven's foot and stopped about 20 meters off, looking at his foe. Klikk in a quick motion took out the two swords he wore, and flew at Ven. Klikk swung at his head and Ven ducked, the jabbed at his body which Ven sidestepped, followed by a kick to Klikk's face. Klikk, took the hit, he could swear it shattered his jaw by the feeling. He turned to Ven and began wildly swinging the blades, hoping to hit him. Ven kept dodging, a firing an occasional Ki blast, which Klikk was able to avoid. Ven flew back awhile and the two faced off. "This will be your failing!" Ven began charging energy and Klikk smiled.

"Yami Death Spear Strike!" Klikk flew at Ven, both swords at the ready, faster than he had ever gone before. Ven looked on in horror as Klikk impaled him in the stomach with one of the swords, then Ven his a blast, sending Klikk flying (but leaving the sword stuck in him.)

End Underdog

Klikk groaned, he was able to get to his feet. He saw Ven standing there his eyes wide open. Klikk began walking slowly to Ven, ready to deliver the final blow, but Ven leaped into the air and flew off. "No!" Klikk gasped as he chance to defeat Ven was gone. He looked around and saw Liana, just waking up. Klikk walked over to her, rubble and dust covered the streets from the battle. Liana slowly got to her feet and rubbed her eyes.

"Klikk?" She asked, looking around in horror.

"Its alright." Klikk smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

"What happened?"

"There was a fight... I'll explain later."

"Your hurt." Liana pointed out Klikk's ripped clothes and slightly swollen face.

"Its alright, but we should be going."

"Where?"

"Grab my hand." Liana slowly grabbed onto Klikk's hand, and he flew into the air, slowly. Liana shrieked and Klikk rubbed his head, slightly annoyed.

"What's happening?"

"I'll explain later, just hold on." As the day was ending Klikk flew off towards the lookout with Liana, and felt in his pocket, reassuring himself that he still had the Dragon Ball.


	9. Chapter 8: World Tournament begins!

A/N:I don't own DBZ yadda yadda yadda, all martial arts tournament fighters are my creation. Oh and you'll notice a strange line of symbols, that signifies a flashback.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Liana sat mouth open at the lookout. Gohan, and Klikk had explained (with many problems) what was happening. They told her about the Dragon balls, about Ven, and about the situation.

"No! This is just to hard to believe." Liana cried. "Dragon balls? Wishes? Little green Martians?"

"Nameks." Dende corrected.

"And a 200 year old man that has magically lived since the battle against cell." Liana continued.

"You were the one that told me to find Gohan." Klikk reminded her.

"Well I was a moron, he must be lying."

"I would have thought so, but in the last 3 days I have seen things that I can barely believe." Klikk understood Liana's confusion but was trying to get her to listen. "Liana, I flew you back here, and your staring at a 200 year old Sayjin, a giant Grey alien, and the earth's guardian. Don't you think you can believe what your looking at."

"... you make a good argument."

"Its been a long day." Dende interrupted. "And tomorrow you need to get the other dragon balls from Ven." Klikk nodded and left the room with Gohan to sleep.

  
  


That night Klikk got barely any sleep and he walked out of his room early in the morning. No one else was up, but he heard something very faint in the distance. Klikk went to the edge of the lookout and realized it was right below him. Klikk jumped off the edge and slowly floated down to Korin's tower, where the cat was up watching television. Klikk smirked and walked over to him. "Anything good on?"

"You might want to see this." Korin flipped to a different channel where a reporter stood. "As we have been announcing the last few days a new invitational worlds strongest tournament will take place today. We have word that all have accepted except for Klikk Zoku." A picture of Klikk was shown on the TV and his eyes went wide with surprise. "As Zoku has not made any contact with the organization."

"Oh shoot!" Klikk wiped a hand through his hair. "In my condition I could win that no problem!"

"But don't you have a job to do." Korin reminded him.

"Gohan is stronger then me, let him do it, besides prize fighting is my job, this is just a favour." Klikk shook his head and fly back up to the lookout. 

  
  


When Klikk reached the lookout everyone was up and eating. "Hey Klikk." Shikkan called waving him to the table. "Food is getting cold... and eaten by Gohan"

"I'm not that hungry I'm just going to head out." Klikk said quietly running to where he kept his equipment.

"What? Klikk I would advise against going and fighting Ven in your condition." Gohan cautioned, sense Klikk tensity.

"I'm not fighting Ven." Klikk said quickly.

"Hold it!" Gohan stood up and Klikk stopped. Gohan walked over and the two were face to face. "I know the Martial Arts Tournament is important to you but you are the world's only hope!"

"Its my job, and besides your stronger then me."

"Its not that I'm stronger, I have a lot less stamina, and you are getting stronger."

"I'm sorry Gohan but I have to go."

"Klikk please, look into your heart, what does it tell you?" Gohan asked, hoping to turn Klikk's opinion.

"It tells me that I can win this tournament, but I can't beat Ven." Klikk jumping into the air and flew away from the lookout.

  
  


Klikk arrived at Kikou Island, where the World Martial Arts Invitational would be held. He had flown non stop from the tower and made it by mid day. Out of breath Klikk ran to the head desk.

"Mr. Zoku." The man was slightly surprised. "We didn't think you would be coming."

"Sorry I haven't checked my mail in a few days, I'm not too late am I?" Klikk hoped he wasn't.

"I don't think so." he checked a clip board. "You just made it, you should hurry though to the main Area, the drawing begins in 7 minutes."

"Thanks." Klikk gave the man a thumbs up and ran towards a door. He was familiar with the arena, as he had fought in a few tournaments there, and went down a long hall before turning and arriving in a locker room. Inside he saw many familiar faces there, including Jared, and the current champion Piolo, a very muscular and cocky man, often quoted as the 'Hercule of our generation.' Klikk laughed on the inside this day he would be crowned as the worlds best fighter, and he knew only Jared would put up the smallest of a fight. Eight fighters in total were in the room, Klikk knew that was all of them, there would be four matches, meaning he would have to fight three times. "No problem." Klikk said to himself.

"Now all of my worthy opponents!" Piolo shouted, standing up. "I want to wish you all good luck, now none of you actually have a short at beating me, but I see some familiar faces from last tournament, and hopefully you will have the honor of being defeated by the great Piolo."

"He is full of crap." Klikk smirked.

"Hey guys." A tournament attendant looked in and glanced around the room. "Good your all here. Come out to the tournament grounds as I announce your name, you guys are going to pick numbers to tell who you will be fighting." Klikk followed the other fighters out the room and into a open area where the fighters waited to do battle. He watched the announcer walk onto the stage and pick up a microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Invitational Martial Arts Tournament!" The crowd let out a roar, Klikk couldn't wait until he went out there. "First we introduce the champion, Piolo!" Piolo walked out as the crowd hushed, as they waited to see if he would say something. Piolo walked to the box and picked out a number. It was number 1 and the champ held it up for all to see.

"That champ is number one!" Piolo shouted and the crowd went wild cheering. Klikk shook his head at the stupidity of the fans, he would soon surpass Piolo. The other six were called out, and finally it was Klikk's turn. 

"And making a last minute response, the third placer of the last tournament, Klikk Zoku!" Klikk got a large applause as he went to the ring (though not as much as Piolo did.) He stopped at the top where the other fighters were and walked to the announcer. "Hey, nice to see you showed up." The announcer said quietly to Klikk.

"Traffic was bad." Klikk rolled his eyes and picked the last number, which of course was number 4.

"Naturally Klikk has number four, which means he is fighting Turle in his fist match, now we'll have a half hour break while we wait for the matches to begin!" Klikk walked back to the area of waiting and sat down to ponder the fight. he was very close to his full power but this was a fight he was awaiting. Scenes replayed in Klikk's mind of the last martial arts tournament.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Klikk was looking straight At the man they call Turle. Klikk had not yet seen him fight, as he had been busy with his fans, but people said Turle was a rising star. Klikk didn't care though, this was Turle's first tournament and Klikk was a great fighter, known by many people. This was his time to beat the tournament, he would win! Klikk got into his fighting stance, he had a few special moves that wowed the crowd, and he wanted to give them a good show.

"You ready?" Klikk asked.

"You bet." Turle gave him a thumbs up and the crowd cheer, Klikk began to be infuriated. Klikk ran at Turle and gave him a flying kick, but Turle side stepped and hit him with a quick side kick. Klikk growled and spun at Turle with a kick of his own that Turle blocked. The rest was a blur to Klikk he could remember punches and kicks fast and striking him a lot, but never all that hard. By the end Klikk was very angry and got ready.

"Death Spear Strike!" Klikk ran at Turle and then dived at him, ready to deliver his finisher and the crowd went wild knowing Turle would be finished. Turle shocked the crowd by fall backwards right as Klikk dived and as Klikk flew over him Turle used his feet to propel Klikk even farther and out of the arena.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Klikk hated himself, it was stupid of him to get that mad, and everyone laughed at him. Everyone in the stadium! Right now he could blow up everyone who had been there. Klikk knew it was nothing to be ashamed of, everyone had forgotten his loss by now, but it still made him angry. Klikk sat there thinking, second guessing his choice to leave to be in the tournament. Suddenly he felt a light kick from one of the tournament attendants.

"Excuse me sir, Piolo's match ended quickly with his amazing victory and your up now." Klikk stood to his feet and looked walked towards the arena without saying anything, Turle had already been announced, and now the announcer was giving Klikk's name.

"And the third placer of last tournament Klikk Zoku!" Klikk walked out to an applause and held up his hand in the air. This was when he was truly happy. It was his turn to embarrass Turle. Klikk made it into the ring and stood eye to eye with Turle, his opponent smiling. "A match that carries from last year when Klikk was defeated by Turle, letting Turle go onto the finals." The announcer then looked to both fighters. "You two know the rules, know killing, nothing below the belt, and no injuring the crowd." Klikk got into a fighting stance but Turle just smirked and shouted to the crowd.

"I hope that my opponent will let this match last longer then a minute this time! Do you know why he didn't show up until the last minute? He was afraid of me, but hopefully he has enough courage to put up a fight this time." Boos, cheers, and laughter came from everyone in the audience, but Klikk struggled to keep his cool. Turle got into a fighting stance and Klikk ran at him. Klikk's speed was much faster then it had been last time they fought and this time he delivered a knee to Turle's stomach. Turle gasped and grabbed his gut, the pain was incredible and Klikk watched on in amusement. He gave a hard chop to Turle's back and his opponent fell to the ground in pain. Klikk stepped on his back forcing him to the ground and held up his hands, most of the crowd went crazy cheering for him. Klikk was over joyed now, he loved nothing more then the crowd's approval. He picked Turle up bu the hair until he stood up.

"Am I the greatest fighter?" Klikk asked menacingly, Turle said nothing so Klikk punched him in the stomach. "Am I the greatest fighter?!?"

"Yes, yes." Turle cried.

"The audience can't hear you." Klikk hissed.

"Klikk is the greatest fighter!" Turle shouted it loud and the crowd began to laugh at him. Klikk laughed and threw Turle out of the ring.

"Your winner is Klikk!" The announcer called to the crowd and they cheered Klikk as he left the ring, his arms held in the air.

  
  


Dende stood on the lookout, knowing everything that was happening, and frowning. "Klikk..."


	10. Chapter 9: The Fight for the prize conti...

Sorry for the wait... I doubt any original reviewers remember it anyway. Regardless please R/R and again sorry for not updating

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


"So he just left." Shikkan pounded his fist into his hand. "He does know Ven realizes we're here doesn't he?"

"It wouldn't matter to him." Gohan shook his head. "He made his choice."

"It's the wrong choice."

"We can't change it though."

"Yeah." Shikkan sighed. "This is so great, the earth's last hope is a 7 year old boy." He pointed to Ichizo who was talking with Dende.

"What?" Liana, who had been hiding behind a pillar listening in walked out in shock. "Klikk ran off to be in the tournament? After he made me believe in all of this?"

"I'm sorry Liana but Klikk feels its important." Gohan shook his head.

"Well that's no problem, you two are stronger then him aren't you?" Liana asked.

"Its not that simple." Gohan shook his head. "My time on earth is limited, and Shikkan may die if he goes down to earth again."

"So what does that mean?" Gohan gave no answer, and Shikkan walked away.

  
  


"I am the man!" Klikk laughed and cheered himself as he sat in the winner's area. Jared and another man known as Olk had won their matches. Olk was just a regular fighter, a little weaker then Piolo, from this Klikk assumed he would fight Jared in the finals.

"Listen kid." Piolo said walking up to Klikk. "I know your happy and all, but you have had it easy until now." Klikk smirked at Piolo's over confidence.

"Please don't be to rough on me champ." Klikk's voice rang with insincerity but Piolo took no notice.

"Sorry kid but that would disappoint my fans."

"Umm Mr. Klikk, champ, your match is next." A attendant came and told them and Piolo gave a thumbs up.

"Up next." The announcer called. "Your world Champion Piolo!" Piolo walked into the arena and took a bow. Klikk realized how much they were alike, the only difference is that Klikk was a real fighter. "And his opponent, Klikk!" A large cheer came from the crowds as Klikk walked into the arena, rasing his hands. Klikk got an idea and gave a little grin, he formed two Ki balls at the tips of his fingers and shot them into the air. Klikk leaped onto the ring and the two balls of Ki crashed into each other, causing an explosion. The crowd went wild at the spectacle and Klikk was loving it. "Alright guys, have a clean fight, no killing, no below the belt." 

"You ready to lose?" Piolo grinned as both men got into a fighters stance. Piolo gave a shout and the crowd began cheering. Klikk was fast and stomped on the ground, caving it in a bit and leaped into the air. Piolo ran to where Klikk used to be, not seeing the hole and tripped, falling flat on his face. The crowd began laughing and Klikk landed, about where Piolo had started running. Klikk created a small ball of Ki and sent it slowly to Piolo who had gotten back to his feet. The ball stopped right in front of Piolo's face and the fighter watched in amazement. Klikk ran up to Piolo and elbowed him in the chest just below his neck, then spun around and kicked him in the side, sending him flying. "Enough of your dirty tricks boy!" Piolo hissed. He ran at Klikk and began throwing punches, which Klikk easily dodged. Piolo was desperate for a hit and resorted to driving a knee at Klikk's... private area. Klikk leaped into the air and the attack missed, but Klikk gave a powerful kick to Piolo's face, sending him flying out of the ring. Klikk gave a roar and raised his hands in the air and the crowd went wild.

"With no effort Klikk has just despatched the world champion!" The announcer said with a trace of shock in his voice. Klikk gloated in the applause of the crowd, his mind wandered back to his friends at the lookout, but he pushed them out of his head and continued reveling in the cheers.

  
  


"Klikk this was a bad choice." Gohan said as he stood at the edge of the lookout. "Ven is coming..."

"I'm sorry Gohan... he made his choice. He may have not been able to defeat Ven even if he came." Dende expressed sorrow in his voice.

"I know but..."

"But the Kai's told you he has needed." 

"They said I would train one and then I would be allowed to leave earth... I want to die Dende."

"Eternal life is a burden no one wants to bear." The Namek nodded.

"Vegeta did... I guess even he finally admitted it's a bad idea."

"Dende!" Mr. Popo's voice was frantic. "Ven will be here in a few seconds."

"I am already here." Ven floated down the main area as Dende and Gohan ran there.

"My power level far exceeds yours, and up here I can breath." Shikkan challenged, walking out of one of the huts. 

"I don't think even you can be as strong as me, whatever you are." Ven smirked.

"Alright Ven, I will take you now." Shikkan raised his power as an aura surrounded him. Ven's own blast aura came around him, but he began screaming. Shikkan backed off in surprised and Ven's aura became bigger and his hair stood straight up, suddenly his aura became even bigger and his hair dropped back. This time however his muscles were much bigger and it looked as though a violent wind was blowing against him, as his hair was blowing backwards as if in a storm.

"You fool!" Ven's voice was much deeper. "I have not yet even tapped my power!" Ven flew forwards and kneed Shikkan in the stomach. Shikkan countered with a punch and then he flew back charging up a blast.

"Thunder Cry!" Shikkan sent two red blasts, one from each hand, that targeted in on Ven and hit him. The dust cluttered and Ven had blocked them. Ven countered with a blast of his own the smashed into Shikkan, sending him flying back and through one of the small huts. Shikkan climbed from the rubble and charged at Ven. Shikkan through multiple punches and kicks at Ven, but kept missing, Ven countered with a spinning kick, striking Shikkan in the side of the head. Shikkan's head went back in pain but it simple spun around. Shikkan positioned it straight and flew at Ven. "Burn knuckle!" Shikkan's fist became encased in Ki and he through a punch at Ven, hitting him in the side of the head. He began delivering blows to Ven, faster and faster, hitting him each time. Ven let out a scream and threw a punch at Shikkan in retaliation. Shikkan however, having much longer arms hit Ven straight on, while his opponent failed to reach him. Ven and Shikkan both pulled back, letting out gasps for air. From power levels Ven was stronger, but it seemed Shikkan was better trained and had more techniques. Ven charged at Shikkan, but the warrior shot his arms out, and they began extending. A blue coloured blood poured from his shoulders as his arms began extending, and with them he grabbed Ven by the neck and smashed him through one of the small huts. Ven grabbed the arms, and the Ki on Shikkan's fists disappeared. Using his superior strength Ven pulled back on Shikkan's wrists, bending them right back. Shikkan cried in pain and flew towards Ven. His opponent let go of his hands and he retracted his arms. Shikkan held his arms up, his limp hands hanging from them and slowly the arm and wrists began to regain shape. Shikkan let out a deep sigh but had momentarily forgotten about Ven. His opponent came in fast with a kick to the face and Shikkan flew back to the edge of the lookout. Ven began charging Ki in his hands and Shikkan got to his feet. Shikkan desperately ran at Ven, and right before he reached, Ven shot out the Ki, blasting Shikkan backwards, and leaving a limp body on the ground when the dusts settled. Shikkan tried to get up but fell down in pain.

"Now that my foe has been taken care of," Ven started. "I want those Dragon Balls."

  
  


Klikk watched as Jared got ready for their battle, both men confident they would win. Jared was trained under Ven but Klikk won each time they fought. Klikk had sensed that Jared's power had increased, but as the Scouter looked suspicious he was not allowed to bring it into the tournament, so he had no way of telling who has stronger.

"Ven is much stronger then that old man you trained with, I know I will be able to beat you." Jared finally spoke. Klikk growled, he had wanted to forget about Ven and Gohan, but he still liked his friends, even if he was abandoning.

"Right now I assume Gohan and Shikkan are beating the hell out of Ven!" Klikk shot back.

"You two." An attendant popped his head in, and both fighters shot glares at him. "Uh... your match is ready."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer shouted. "Its time for the final match, which seems to be coming up to a truly great one! Klikk came in third last year after beating Jared in the first round! Surprisingly Klikk has beaten the champion and the man who beat him last year, to make it this far, and Jared has taken care of the other fighters. These two are now going at it and it promises to be the match to remember! Now we present the first fighter, Jared!" Jared walked into the ring and got a standing applause. "And his opponent Klikk!" Klikk stepped out of the waiting area to a great applause and cheer, and he made his way into the fighting ring, ready to take on Jared.


End file.
